A NEW JOB?
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Curtis gets offered a chance to return to the 2-7.
1. The Offer

**_A NEW JOB?_**

**_Chapter1_**

****

**_Friday June 7_**

**_5:30pm_**

    His shift finally over, Detective Rey Curtis, shut down his computer and was preparing to leave for the day.  With the girls out of school for the summer, he was planning on stopping to get Chinese take out on the way home to celebrate.

    "Curtis, I'd like to talk to you for a moment--in private," Lt Mike Corelli said, looking down at the younger man.

    "I was just getting ready to head home," Curtis began.  He got to his feet.

    "This won't long," Corelli said, leading the way to his office.  Motioning Curtis to take a seat, he continued.  "I got a request from the 2-7 for some one to take over their administrative desk while Sergeant Hendrix is out having back surgery.  It'll only be two or three months at the latest."

    "And?" Curtis asked, listening with interest.

    "Since you worked there for four years and left on good terms, I'd thought I'd tell you about it first.  Do you want the temporary position?' Corelli asked.

    "I'll have to talk it over with Deborah and let you know what she says," Curtis replied.

    "Okay.  I'll need to know by Tuesday at the latest.  Enjoy your weekend," Corelli replied, picking up a report to read.

    "Is that all, Sir?" Curtis asked.

    "Yes.  Go on and get out of here," Corelli dismissed him.

    On the drive home, Curtis kept thinking of Corelli's announcement.  In a way, he had to admit the he was looking forward to being back at the 2-7.  He knew that Lennie had another partner now, but still, he could manage to get together for lunch.  Last he'd heard, Van Buren was still the Lieutenant there.  He'd gotten along pretty well with her and she'd never caused trouble like Lt. Murphy.

    Deborah was waiting on the porch when he arrived.  "Hi, Rey.  How'd your day go?" she asked.

    "The usual," he said, setting down the take-out bags and bending down to hug and kiss her.

    "You seem pretty happy about something," Deborah commented.

    "I've got something to tell you all over dinner," Curtis replied.  He spotted Serena watering the flowers.  "Come give me a hand with this take-out while I help your mother inside."

    "Chinese food?  From Panda Garden?" Serena asked, inspecting the bags.  

    "Uh-huh."  He carefully picked up Deborah to carry her in the house.

    "Shrimp and noodles?" Serena asked, carrying the bags.

    "Of course.  How could I forget them?  And fortune cookies for everyone."  He helped Deborah get settled in the easy chair.

    "Isabel, set the table," Serena ordered her younger sister, who'd just appeared from the bedroom they both shared.

    "Where's Olivia?" Curtis asked.

    "Talking to Jamie on the phone," Isabel replied.

    "I'll tell her we're eating in ten minutes.  Serena, you help Isabel with the table while I go change."  He headed for his bedroom, stopping to tell Olivia, "Time for supper.  You can talk to Jamie later."

    "Okay, Dad," Olivia said.  She returned her attention to the conversation.  "Gotta go.  My dad just got home.  I'll talk to you later."

    Curtis quickly changed out of his suit, shirt and tie and pulled on a pair of jeans and an NYPD T-shirt.  Joining his family in the dining room, he noticed that Deborah had made it to her chair unaided.  Taking his place beside her, he reached to take her hand while Isabel said the blessing.

    Once everybody had his or her plates filled, Deborah said, "What's your _big _announcement.

    Curtis set down his chopsticks and looked at them.  "I got offered a chance to go back to the 2-7."

    "Rey, _you _promised me—" Deborah began.

    He held up his hand to explain.  "I promised that I'd take a desk job and be home evenings.  The sergeant at the 2-7's administrative desk is going on medical leave for two to three months.  Lt. Corelli asked if I'd be interested in filling in.  I'll still basically be doing what I'm doing now," he told her.

    "Going back to work with Uncle Lennie?" Isabel asked.

    "Not exactly, Sweetie.  Lennie will work with his partner and I'll be work downstairs at a desk.  Hopefully, we can see each other enough to catch up on old times," Curtis told her.

    "You really want to do this, Rey?" Deborah asked after a moment.

    "Yeah, I really do.  It'll give me a change of scene and I got along pretty well with Lt. Van Buren and others at the 2-7.  Corelli wants to know Monday what I've decided and I thought I'd get your opinion first.  I've got all weekend to think about it," he told her.

    "As long as you're not back out on the streets again, I'll go along with your choice," Deborah told him.

    "Good.  Now, let's finish eating before supper gets cold," Curtis said.  He picked up his chopsticks again.

****


	2. Thinking It Over

A NEW JOB?

**_Chapter2_**

**_8:45pm._**

    Curtis noticed that Deborah was about to fall asleep in the easy chair.  He switched off the TV and lightly touched her shoulder asking, "Ready to go to bed?"

    She shook herself awake and nodded.  "Yes."

    "Okay."  He put his arms around her shoulders, helping her to stand up.  She moved with careful steps as they slowly made their way to the bathroom.  "Not feeling so good?" he asked quietly.

    "I'm just not adjusted to this new medication," she replied as he helped her to take a seat on the edge of the tub.  Her fingers shook as she undid the snaps on her blouse.

    "It's only a couple of weeks," Curtis reminded her.  He began running water into the tub and rubbed soap into a cloth.  As soon as she was sitting in the tub, he handed it to her.  "Need me to help you?"

    "I think I can manage by myself, Rey.  Why don't you go get my medicine?" Deborah suggested.

    "Okay.  I'll be right back in a couple of minutes."  He headed for the kitchen to fix the herbal tea that she insisted on taking her pills with.  He was hoping that this latest medication would at least lessen the severity of some of her MS symptoms so that she wouldn't feel so helpless all the time.

    By the time Curtis returned to the bathroom, Deborah was sitting on the edge of the tub, wrapped in a fluffy towel.  He set the pills and tea on the nightstand and went to help her get dressed and into bed.  "I'm gonna make sure that everybody's in their rooms and then take a shower," he told her.

    "Are _you _certain that you're not going to the kitchen to eat the leftovers?" Deborah teased.

    "No, I'll have that for lunch," Curtis replied.  He quickly checked to see that each daughter was at least in her room and told them goodnight before going back to Deborah.

    She had taken her pills and was finishing the tea.  Looking up at Curtis, she said, "You're _really_ looking forward to going back to the 2-7."

    He took her empty mug and set it aside.  "Yeah.  I've been thinking it over all evening and I'm _definitely _gonna tell Corelli that I'll take the offer.  It'll be nice to see Lennie and LT".  He rummaged in the dresser drawer for a T-shirt and a clean pair of boxers.

    Deborah looked at him tenderly.  "I'm glad that you're getting this opportunity, Rey," she said softly.

    "So am I."  He kissed her on the cheek and went to take a shower.

    "Love you, Rey," Deborah said sleepily, snuggling under the light blanket.

    By the time Curtis returned, he found her sound asleep.  Carefully, as not to disturb her, he climbed into bed.  "Love you too, Deborah," he whispered, gently kissing her and drawing her close.


End file.
